Monsters vs Hunter
by Usuian13
Summary: AU Monsters/hunters and AU modern. Merlin is a lone hunter who infiltrates the Pendragon's clan 'morning business' looking for the only warlock who can answer his questions, but things don't go as plan... and now something big is coming their way. terrible summary, sorry the story goes a little fast, and if anyone has any ideas or critics please let me know. :) Merthur!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin is not _this_ or _that_. Is a strange way to put it but the young man could not put it any other way. He had told himself years ago, when he was just a boy, that when he gets older -then he would know. Years pass, but Merlin is still not sure. He is not _this _and he is definitely not _that. _Cold sweat drips down his neck and he can see the question staring to form on the older man's mind, in no time the question would reach his lips, and Merlin doesn't has time to lose by getting lost in his mind. The young man lightly struggles with the leather strips that tied his wrists together, but is only a show -Merlin knows he could never free himself from the leather cuffs, but it would be too unusual if he doesn't struggle. Merlin is on his knees and he slowly drags his feet under him. Merlin's heels ready to sink on the floor to allow the young man to jump with all his strength, but Merlin must wait until his target is close enough. The man moves closer to the younger trapped male. Merlin does his best to look scare, which is fairly easy when a federal looking man with blood all over his mouth and expense suit walks towards you. Vampires in suits, when regular vampires were not enough. He is too scare to stay concentrate, so Merlin thinks.

'I'm not _this_ or _that_.'

Merlin is like a coin that can't rest on either of its sides, so it must awkwardly balance on a standing position that seems impossible most of the time.

"What are you?"

Merlin ankles hurt for keeping his position, but the man finally walks close enough for him to attack. The younger man springs from the floor and uses his head and all his strength to hit his target on an open trachea. The older man swings his body backwards at contact and Merlin loses no time on his second attack. The younger man knees the other on the stomach, but the other male responses by capturing Merlin's neck and lifting him from the floor.

"Hunter!" The vampire announces to the almost empty room, more surprise than anything. Merlin flexes his legs closer to his body but not to kick the other, but to be able swings his tied arms from the back to the front of his body. It requires a high level of flexibility but it was useful when Merlin keeps finding his hands tied behind his back. Merlin intertwines his finders and swings the two hands fist to the vampire, but it is easily catch by the other.

"Your first attack only work because I lower my guard." The man says and tightens his hand around Merlin's neck. The young man gasps for air. "Still..." The Vampire continuous, and drops Merlin on the floor. "Must hunters don't reach my office floor, _impressive_"

Merlin's lungs fish for air and the Vampire walks away.

"So tell me, _boy. _How did your clan got so far?"

Merlin say nothing first, busy refilling his lungs. His mind races for an answer. The vampire believes him a hunter, which is true to certain levels -but Merlin has no clan.

"I am waiting." Merlin knows that if he admits to work alone then he would be death within a minute. However right now the vampire, which with Merlin's luck is a direct Pendragon, is 'entertain' momentarily -it should give Merlin a few minutes.

"You had been observe." Merlin can't help his voice to sound so weak.

"I'm constantly 'observe'" The Vampire answers. "I'm the head of _my_ clan. **Now**. Tell me little hunter. _How_ have you gotten so far?" Merlin trembles at the voice of the vampire. There is not entertaining what the vampire seeks as Merlin thought, but answers. The vampire's words were fill with hatred and wariness that someone got that close to reach his kingdom, his family. Also, Merlin is in front of the infamous Uthor Pendragon. A merciless creature who's strategies had made the Pendragon Clan the strongest of all Vampire Clans.

"_I can't_" It is a simple whisper that escapes Merlin's lips, intended to no one but himself. Merlin lifts his head to face Uthor's red-angry eyes, and Merlin knows he will die on that monster's hands. However, Uthor though it was an answer to his previous question.

"You understand, _you_ will _die_, _I will_ kill you. If you don't answer?"

Merlin's options run through his young mind. Uthor will kill Merlin once the information, any information, is obtain. Uthor will kill Merlin if he lies. Uthor will kill Merlin for reaching for far. Uthor will kill Merlin for not answering...

"I...I already gave you an answer."

The vampire's poker face turns into a morose scowl as Uthor walks towards the man in the floor. Merlin breaths in and tries to reach for the sleepy magic within him, but his magic denies to obey. The vampire stops once he is on arm-reach distance from Merlin. The younger man looks up. It is then when the only pair of doors of the office are brutally open, each door slamming loudly, and a woman enters through them. Merlin can't help to stare at her, she is beautiful but so trouble, each of her features are a reflection of fear and desperation.

"Father!" The woman stops and tries to regain her calm, within seconds she looks so calm that Merlin questions if she was truly worry before –but Merlin knows better than to doubt such deep emotions.

The older man runs to the woman's side and tries to comfort her, but she only accepts to hold his hand for a brief moment.

"Morgana, are you hurt?" The young woman shakes her head.

"I'm fine, for now." Morgana stops and looks at Merlin. "What is _that_?" Uthor doesn't turn, fully knowing who Morgana refer to. Merlin is partially surprise that the woman had spot him as not human and not known magical creature so fast, but he is also unhappy to be refer as 'that' instead of 'who.'

"A hunter" Uthor tries to say with no challenge, but Morgana widens her eyes and repeats the older man's words.

"How have he gotten so far into the company?" Morgana unknowingly mirrors her father. "And the question of what is 'that'? Have not been answer"

"Merlin!" Merlin says before thinking, but now two pairs of red eyes are burning his face. Both figures process the name, but when they understand that is a name -not a spices- they return to ignore the young man tied on the floor.

"He denies to speak, so soon he would be death." Uthor makes sure to speak loud enough to startle the hunter.

"Don't" Morgana starts. "Uthor. I had a vision. A terrible vision." The words sink on the man as Morgana continuous. "We will be under attack soon, and today there must be no killing. We need him to speak."

Merlin whips his head towards the floor trying to avoid the two figures walking closer to him.

"Stand" Merlin obeys the male voice and follows the pair of feet in front of him. Their walk is short and a chair is offer to Merlin. The hunter sits and feel a delicate hand pitilessly pulling his chin to position him. Merlin faces Morgana's bloody red eyes. Merlin knows that her gaze is hypnotic and that is useless to resist, but the hunter has never feel that pull that forces you to _obey_. The intimidate glare of the werewolf that creates fear, the lethal curse of Medusas' daughters, the sirens' song, the vampires' hypnotic eyes…none had ever affect it Merlin. However, it would seem too unusual if there is no struggle on the hunter's part.

Morgana could see the hunter struggle, but more important she could see her spell taking no effect. The vampire claws Merlin's jaw, three small cuts start to bleed on Merlin's left cheek.

"He seems …immune" Uthor says, and Morgana growls on agreement.

"There are other ways"

Merlin breaths in and holds his breath. Morgana comes close and whispers in Merlin's ear an incantation. The hunter falls limp, acting as he has fallen sleep. Uthor picks the hunter by his jacket, Merlin's feet drag over the floor as he is carry out of the office. It takes the product of years of meditation to slow down his heart beat and keep it on a regular sleepy pace. Merlin counts how long each breath should stay inside his lungs before release it.

Hidden under Merlin's eyelids his eyes shine golden, and the leather strips that tied the hunter are softly cut. Merlin makes sure to keep his wrist close so the leather band doesn't fall.

It is strange to be carry like a dirty towel: by the end of the fingertips and as far away from the carrier's body as possible. Merlin can't say is the first time he finds himself on such situation.

The hunter can tell they travel left, stop, wait, walk inside an elevator, down -fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven... Morgana and Uthor converse about Merlin, but ignore the third body on the elevator … five, four... They decide that someone else should take care of it … one, the doors open.

Merlin returns to life and slips away from his Jacket, and runs like there is no tomorrow through the main doors. The hunter can see men already running to interject him, but Merlin has too much practice at running -far more than any office men or office vampires have at hunting. The young man would agree that many of his persecutors were too close to catch him, but Merlin keeps running into the street and attracting as much attention as possible. It is early morning and the present of the sun gives Merlin a slight advantage.

Merlin's mind runs faster than him, already thinking of what to do. The Prendragons are far too powerful -leaving the city, no. Leaving the state would not be enough either. A limousine barely stops in time to allow Merlin to continue, and the young man jumps in top of the nose of the car and then he jumps to the roof -the already disorient vampires following him disperses unsure of the hunter's next direction. Merlin barely notice the car's back doors opening as he jumps off the roof to the street. A strong hand emerges from the limousine and captures Merlin's ankle. The hunter falls from the car's roof face first, though he is able to break the fall with his hands he still ends kissing concrete.

Pain rings through Merlin's skull. Which is bad, it is really bad. The hunter tries to use a healing spell, hoping against all odds that his magic works twice on one day. Merlin's vision blurs, and he fills strong arms carrying him bridal style. There is blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes, and then Merlin drips into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur hears the commotion a street away, and it has little to do with his elevate senses and more with the huge ruckus and random running men in front of the Digital Camelot C.O building. Arthur hears a man jumping on the roof of his car and with little thought he opens the door, and catches the ankle of the trouble maker. The strange man falls to the floor, and Arthur feels guilty as soon as the other touch the ground. The young Pendragon kneels to pick the lovely young man who is speaking gibberish after the fall. The stranger sports a dirty face and a bloody mouth and forehead (thanks to Arthur) and other scratches, but he still looks beautiful to Arthur. The messy raven hair, the fair skin and a spirit that can't be silence even through sleep.

When Leon reaches Arthur, Leon who works on floor twelve and only descends at night for group _hunts. _He tries to retrieve the man who Arthur holds -is then when Arthur understands that regardless of how intriguing the raven-haired man on his arms looks, that man must had done something big. Arthur carries the unconscious young man while Leon walks next to him and explains what had happen.

"He is a hunter" Leon informs, and Arthur has to stop to understand. It is a hard true to believe. The young man looks small, slender with little build, and overall delicate. Thought, Arthur could identified the form of a runner, and the young man had offer plenty of proof with the incredible display of evasive tactics, he still doesn't look like a hunter –or even a trainee.

"Your father discovered him." Leon continuous, and Arthur is not sure how to place the new piece of information. Uthor Pendragon does not chases hunters, specially no trainees, he only socializes with clan leaders. The young Pendragon couldn't imagine a scenery in which his father would, or would order, to chase the poor hunter trainee.

"The hunter _broke_ our security, reach a fourteen level office; he confess to had 'observe' the King's movements, but that is all he said. He appears to be immune to _Morgana_'s eyes."

Arthur tries to swallow all the new information. He is not holding an unlucky hunter trainee that was in the wrong time on the wrong place. No, Arthur is holding a specialized high level hunter who broke at the very least a 'blue code' alone inside of a building patrol by vampires. The blonde man forces the unconscious body into Leon's arms.

They walk through the building's glass doors, which filtrates UV rays and protects the vampires who reside inside. Morgana walks on their direction with a predatory expression, and pulls the hunter out of Leon's arms. The woman shakes the unconscious man who open his eyes and close them again. Uthor acknowledges his son, and describes to farther detail Leon's explanation.

Arthur does his best to hide his surprise and worry. The hunter's appearance and Morgana's vision had occurred too close to each other to be a coincidence.

"What is going to be done with him?" Leon asks the golden question. The hunter is awake now, though highly disorient and looking like he is about to be sick all over Morgana.

"Can't kill him, free him or hypnotize him." Morgana establishes, eying the hunter who keeps tilting his head back and forth. It looks strange but Arthur could catch a seven second hold-breathing pattern, the hunter is trying to stabilize himself.

"Keeping him captive can be more difficult than imagine…" Uthor contributes, and Arthur understands –the hunter was fairly close to escape while he was being supervise by Morgana and his father. "He shouldn't be too hard to fight, but he is defiant and an expert fleeter."

"I…I'm go-going to …be sick..." The hunter croaks out, and Morgana drops him like it had burn her. The man holds his weight on his knees and tries to stop the room from spinning. He seems in better shape than he should, already recovering and Arthur (and most likely the rest of the presents) could tell that his energy was returning.

"We should move." Leon says.

"We should move _him_." Morgana corrects. Arthur tries to think of a place safe enough to keep the hunter in and others out. The Pendragon family has plenty of hide-holes that ensure their customers to not be found, but it shouldn't be hard for the hunter to break out. There is a dungeon that is patrol by a gang of werewolves, but it would difficult access to the hunter. All options seem to have an unsatisfactory down side.

"He should reside at a 'nest'" Morgana informs. Arthur scans the scenario. A 'nest' is a Pendragon's or elite's home. It had been secure inside out with mechanical alarms and magical barriers, strategically position to facilitate both fast access to the home and shelter from unwanted eyes, because it is an elite's home –mark to the point that any magical creature or hunter would not be forgiven if trespass the property- trespassing is enough reason for the home's owner to kill the intruder and even start a war with whichever clan the creature belongs to, and if it isn't the perfect option whoever prisoner were to spend time on a 'nest' and escape could not be help by others –or there would be consequences for the helper/helpers.

The four vampires and the hunter move to a more private room, sound prove and lead curtains, and Arthur continues the conversation.

"Who should be responsible for _him_?"

"The safest option is our security chief." Uthor informs calmly. Arthur's eyes widen and he is ready to argue that he does not had time for babysitting, but the young Pendragon knows better than to question the 'King's' direct order and simply agrees. He glances at the very disorient hunter, so small and vulnerable, and he concludes it shouldn't take too much effort to keep him down.

* * *

><p>Full consciousness comes slowly and in broken pieces to Merlin, something that only occurs when he is on constant movement while unconscious.<p>

Merlin can't remember how did he got knock out, but he remembers being carried by strong arms and blue eyes looking down on him. Merlin remembers being violently shake and that he tried to talk against the treatment, but he can't recalled if it work or not. The next time was the smell of male cologne and the soft 'hum' of a motor. The young beaten man wakes up to discover that he is on a big bed with soft tick red covers, inside of a luxurious warm apartment, and there is a blonde man staring at him. Merlin tries to move slow, unable to remember who the other male is or identify him as a treat, but to the hunter's surprise he is more hurt than he expected it and any movement appears seems to be too soon. Merlin lets his body return to its initial position and opts for staying immobile. The young hunter knows that he should allow the blonde man to have the first move, word, decision, but is impossible for Merlin to stay silence for too long.

"Who are you?" The simple question cause the blonde man's eyebrows to shot upwards.

"Do you think you are in any position to ask questions?" Merlin internally sighs. The blonde man is an enemy and Merlin is a hostage.

"Well, I just did!" Merlin tries to uplift their mood. A mad keeper is a hard keeper. The blue eyes of the man sitting across the bed switch to an angry red, but Merlin knows it has nothing to do with his commentary. The vampire has simply notice that he is not talking to a human. The hunter lets the vampire try to pin point his spices, and patiently waits until the blonde vampire fails.

"What are you?!" Merlin hums at the so familiar question.

"I'm a Merlin! And you?" The blonde man looks shock and then mad, as if Merlin had insult him.

"That is not way to answer to the man that has your life in his hands!" Merlin makes an 'oh' with his lips, and feels the magic within him awaking and slowly healing his body.

The expression of the vampire soften for a moment. "Listen, _Mer-lin._" The man passes a hand over his blonde hair, and Merlin notice something that escape him while he was trying to stay alive –blonde vampire is very so much handsome.

"Merlin!" the man looks up as a sign that he is paying attention. "You are not going to survive this. No, if you don't collaborate. With the information you must had, I'm sure you could get a deal, a good deal; that means you live. Acting dumb would only make things longer and more complicate it for you."

Merlin looks at the blonde man for a moment, he looks earnest.

"What is your name?" The vampire is once again surprise by a simple normal question, but in the other man's defend their circumstances were not normal.

"Arthur Pendragon" Merlin decides not to exclaim 'great, another Pendragon!' out loud.

"I talk and I'm done" the hunter could not help but to shiver at the idea, and Arthur's expression softens again.

"You could make a deal, if the King promises to honor it, then you would survive." Merlin couldn't stop his mouth, and before he knows it those words are out.

"Because, the 'King' is so kin at _honoring_ his promises!" Arthur's sour expression that changes to madding angry in less than a second is what reminds Merlin something very important. One should never _ever_ insult the King in presences of the Prince.

"DIE" Arthur turns away, and part of Merlin would like to go and smooth the vampire's mood –he was simply trying to help. But that would bring more complications. Merlin would end up talking of the onetime King Uthor broke a promise and the tragedy of the Last Dragon's nest occurred.

Merlin crawls higher until he reaches a tick pillow. The hunter needs sleep if he is planning to run away.

The young raven-haired man knows that Arthur won't kill him, not yet at least, and with their first and last conversation Merlin expected for their contact to be left to the minimum. Merlin had not taken to account that he is not in any random apartment, or sleeping in a random bed, he was in Arthur's apartment and therefore sleeping in Arthur's bed. The blonde vampire shoves the sleeping man out of his bed.

"Now smells like _Mer_lin!" The vampire makes a few sound of repulsion, but Merlin had been told by other vampires that he has a nice eatable smell (which it was meant to be a complement). Merlin himself makes fake painful moans, he would be in more pain if it wasn't for his magic and its healing abilities, but Arthur doesn't know that. The vampire rolls his eyes.

"Go to the sofa. _Mer_lin" The hunter stands and limps out of the room until he finds the sofa. Merlin sits, he decides to look for possible weapon or exits when Arthur is not sleeping one room away.

The hunter sleeps again.

_Time passes, or it should, but Merlin is again here. 'Here' is a strange place, it looks awfully a lot like Merlin's home, and the woman knitting blankets looks too much like his mother. Merlin sees Little Merlin untangling yarn. A scene that often plays on Merlin's memories. It looks like any other lazy afternoon in the Ambrosius' household, but that afternoon was different._

Thankfully Merlin is awake before his dream could continue. The hunter feels movement, but his very human senses can't find the source of movement. His memory tells him that must be the vampire Arthur, and his very non-human senses tell him that no else had enter the apartment.

"Hey!" The voice surprises Merlin even when he is aware of the other presence. The blonde man makes a 'pks' noise and moves to face the figure on the sofa.

"I need to go." Arthur says and moves to the door.

Merlin is worry at the lack of threats: 'don't even think about running!' or 'if you try to escape I will personally separate each of your limps from your body,' and it could only mean one thing; warnings are not necessary. The hunter checks his body, most has heal, and he stands ready to scan the place for exits or weapons or food.

Arthur's room is lock, the living room completely sealed and all hidden weapons too heavy for Merlin, the bathroom window might budge with the right kind of tool but is still too small for Merlin to fit, closet room lock, broom closet has some bleach but there is only a six oz bottles (a little less than haft the side of the water bottle), and Merlin would had lost all hope, but there is the kitchen.

The kitchen has no windows, it is paint it completely white and furnish with black and shiny kitchen supplies. It looks like a cover from a modern house kitchen special issue. The wall across from the door, over the stove, and right on the center of the wall -the magic shield is really weak. A blind point, that is cover by a 'who knows how tick wall' that leads to 'who knows where?' but is the closest to an exits that Merlin could find. 'How? When? And what now?!' questions could be solve later.

As far as Merlin could see the kitchen is full with possible weapons; knives, toaster, freezer's motor, pans, fire, cinnamon, hot water, ice cubes, pots, wood, metal, more knives...Merlin could make something out of it.

However, the best discovery is food. Normally, vampires only store food that they can eat -though, vampires can eat most foods, they _strongly prefer_ only blood. Merlin is lucky that Arthur is not the case, if the five stars restaurants' containers are any sign. Expensive chocolate on the cabinets, sushi, orange duck, spaghetti with so much basil -no garlic though-, medium-rare blue cheese steak, and so many more things that Merlin does not know its names. He tries a little of everything before returning to the sofa.

The hunter enjoys the bliss of eating so well, and he tries to ignore for a moment his situation.

Merlin tries to not feel trap on the apartment, fear has never hurry any progress, and drops his chest over his knees. A hand touches Merlin's left brown boot, and he slowly works to unfasten the many leather strips that secure the shoe. Merlin's finders wonder in the strip's hidden pocket until his finds a small crumble piece of paper. Four sentences with his mother's handwriting, the letters so small to fit on the tiny paper -is barely readable.

Merlin reads the instructions one more time before breaking the paper and swallowing it.

_Digital Camelot _

_Level 14,_

_Office 03._

_Find Gaius._


End file.
